Daydreaming Moose
by Isazu
Summary: Moose remember how his life change.
1. Chapter 1

How would he describe himself? That was a loaded question and one that he might have answer different a year ago, now he had a more clear view about who he was, still why was this teacher giving them that assignment. Anyway he should probably start writing it, maybe he should start with the obvious his name and how he actually like to be call. His nickname was a mystery to most people and part of him wanted to it to stay like that, he thought it was pretty obvious why he was call that but a little intrigue around him was funny.

So yeah who was he, well he was a dancer and an engineer in no particular order actually those things were equally him so he found it weird to try to put one above the other because he was equally both of them and the best example of it was the battle at the world jam. He danced his heart out with the rest of the pirates but he felt more represent in that battle than in others, he was there in his dancing and also in the effects the lights gave in the end.

The battle, that was an amazing moment in his life he had finally reconcile the idea of the things that he love in one perfect moment and the victory was the cherry on top. Also the battle was the start of this new beginning, ok if he was being honest with himself the battle was part of it but the new true start began a couple of days before. How many times did he saw a couple saying hello or simply some girl walking up to a guy to say hello, but this particular couple made his heart sink.

He was sitting next to a huge window reading, he would have been talking to some friends of his class but all the times he had to leave class to go to rehearsal with the pirates meant that he never talk to any of the people in his class. It was ok at the time because he was busy, but now he realise that it would be nice to have someone to talk at uni, he never had this problem before. In Msa he was part of the crew and outside of them he had Cam, Cam he really miss her.

There were a couple of guys talking near him, he wasn't sure if they were in his class but they seemed to be discussing something really interesting because one of them was doing a lot of gestures with his hands. Maybe he could talk to them, they seemed nice enough he started to watch them closely trying to make out what they were saying one of them laugh and the other one blush a little. Suddenly one of them turned and Moose follow his eyes, he saw this girl, she seemed nice, walking up to the guys and the one that blush said his goodbyes to the other and move to greet the girl.

Any plan to go talk to the guy that was left flew out of his head, he focus his eyes on following the couple that walk away holding hands was the first time he felt like he had to do something because he felt empty, the amount of things that left himself feeling hollow was to much to bare. Anyone would have thought that he first thought was to go find Luke and do something to start dancing again, but he wasn't complete or maybe he wasn't brave enough to do it without someone telling him that he matter.

Cam again appear in his mind, he was part of him and he was sure that he was part of her, but how big of a part? He knew he wasn't going to able to move on without her and as he started walking towards her door rom he hoped she felt the same about him. Hours later he found himself looking at his mirror, for the first time in a while really wanting to look good, he was Moose a secure guy in many aspects but now he needed to look good not only in his eyes but in her eyes. He sighed and walk out of his dorm not wanting to be late for they date, was it a date? maybe he should could it appointment just to give it the importance that it had.

Earlier that day he had walk to her dorm just to found a rather annoyed Kirstin who obviously wasn't happy about him being there. After talking to her for a while he finally convince her that was just there to made up with Cam and that he didn't have any intentions on hurting her anymore. Finally Kirstin agree to tell Cam to meet him near some cafe that they used to frequent of course he had no idea where it was because he was never with there anymore but he goggle it and was pretty sure that he was going to be able to get there at time.

The second he turned into the street he saw her, she was beautiful which was strange for him to say, not that he didn't think she was pretty because he wasn't blind of course Cam was pretty but that was never the first thing that came to his mind when he saw her. He stand as tall as he could and started walking towards her.

He should've brought flowers, wait what? flowers? what was he thinking about? He finally reach her and spoke with this heart, after they made up he felt secure again and went to find Luke and the rest of the pirates. The rehearsals meant that he spend more time with her, he love how in tune she was with the rest of the pirates and even though she made it very clear that she wouldn't be joining the pirates she still seemed to fit them perfectly. After the battle he saw how excited she was about the win, he could see her glowing and when they hug he felt a little warm spreading over himself.

Every time he thought about it the scene play in his mind, he lay on the floor of the battle before jumping up to celebrate with the rest of the pirates and then he hug her, he hug her and his entire world change. It was like suddenly someone turned the switch on in his mind and all the light only show her, Camille. He managed to get the university to accept his double major, of course she was there to celebrate with him and later when they went to said goodbye to Luke and Nat he saw how happy and in love they were and he couldn't take it, he had to do it, he kiss Cam.

Once again things in his life started changing at a rapid pase, they went back to the pirate house and he wasn't sure about what to do or how to act, if he was true to his feelings he would put his arm around her shoulder and kiss her. It had been a little kiss but he was dying to do it again, he try to read her expression to see if she would be ok with that. Cam was dancing in the middle of the speaker room with Monster and Cable no doubt they were talking about MSA and what were they doing now and they seemed to be having a great time, he focus his eyes on her to see if he could make her turn around.

He saw her turning around while still talking to the guys, she smile and nod his way, ok the smile is a point for him but the nod? The conversation about feelings is going to have to wait because as brave as Cam makes Moose feel he doesn't feel that brave right now. He walks her home that day and ponders if he should go for the good night kiss but before he can think about it the door is opening and Kirstin is telling Cam to come inside because she has so much to tell her, he waves goodbye and Moose really hates Kirstin right now.

A week pass by and neither of them brings the subject into any conversation, Moose ponders why is so hard to talk about it, they talk about everything. He worries about what Cam feels for him and then wish that he could act a little more like a boy and go for it and Cam could just, nah forget it she is perfect. If this wasn't about Cam he is sure he already had an answer he would just text Cam and she would tell him what to do.

He actually thought about texting, he went as far as writing the text but thankfully he send it to Andie instead. The response was a mix of jokes, told you so's and finally a simple tell her or I will because you too are perfect. He was pump about it so the next morning he woke up early and when to find Cam in her dorm, he knock and a sleepy Cam appear just then he notice it was barely 6am. She seemed confuse and worry, she was adorable he would think she would be mad at him because it was way to early but no, she seemed worry.

Before he lost his nerves he lean and kiss her, just slowly and tender at first but later when he felt her responding he try to depend the kiss but she stop him. His heart sink, god this was the end of there friendship maybe he could tell here that he was drunk and he didn't know what he was doing.

"Sorry morning breath" she said before smiling and then he was flying high "don't care" was the only thing he said and lean again to kiss her while she put her arms around his neck. Yeah that had being a perfect beginning for their relationship, he came in and they kiss and cuddle for a while and he thank Kirstin for staying quiet and leaving them alone as soon as she could. From that moment on they've been together, he is actually planing to ask her to move outside the dorms next year but he doesn't like to pressure her. He loves her and she has help him discover more of himself by loving and accepting him just as he is and he is grateful about it.

" Five minutes left guys" What? He looked at his clock, oh no, he had being daydreaming the entire hour. Actually if he had to complain about something it was the amount of time he daydream since they were together, sure he love his reality but when he wasn't with her he tent to daydream about her or they're latest kiss..ok it was almost always the kissing.

"Ok just give me your papers before you leave, see you next week". again? he daydream about daydreaming, he was going to get in so much trouble for this,ok he decided to write a quick sentence before giving his paper to the professor.

**_My name is Robert Alexander the third, but I am Moose. I'm a dancer and an engineer who finally found his other half, so things are good._**

He was definitely going to fail but at least he was honest and above all a petite brunette was waiting for him outside and there was no way he was making her wait a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Fights are normal in a relationship. Some say that fights even make relationships stronger because you can work some issues and the reconciliations are pretty amazing too. Still I hate fighting with Cam and when I say hate I mean HATE. We usually are pretty straight forward about what we are feeling so we don't get into a lot of trouble with each other but this relationship can be tricky.

A month after we finally got together things were going great, well technically I thought things were going great but in reality things were ok or maybe a little less than ok. I made a habit of picking up Cam from her classes every wednesday so we could go and have lunch together. So there I was waiting when she finally appear talking to Kirstin and so that horrible experience began.

"Hey Cam! over here" I waved to her and Kirstin from the other side of the hall from were I was watching the door waiting for her to come so we could go eat something. She look up from her conversation and wave, she turned to say something to Kirstin and came to meet me.

"Moose hey, how are you?" she hugged me a gave me a little kiss on my lips. I put my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me. I try to depend the kiss but she let go of me and took a step backwards or at least try to too because I was still holding her. "What's wrong Cam?"

"Nothing is just that I promised Kirstin that I was going to eat lunch with her today, it was a last minute thing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" I had to admit that I was surprise, this little dates were our thing. Sure we saw each other almost daily but still this bother me. I didn't want to fight so I just nod and told her I understood and we said our goodbyes. The rest of the week pass without any chance to see each other, then Wednesday came and went without seeing her because she had some assignments that were urgent. The same story repeated itself the next week and the next, so basically three weeks went without seeing my girlfriend. Sure some texts were exchange but even when I tried to called her she was too busy to answer.

We usually didn't see each other on Thursdays because we had classes almost all day but I really missed her so I went to find her in one her classes to say hi. I walked to the little window in the door of the class and try to find her but I didn't see her, I turned around a little confuse, where was she? Just then Cam appear around the corner with some books in her hand talking to some guy that seemed a little older than us. She was laughing by the time she was near me so I couldn't help myself and said "What's so funny Cam?" she stop and look up to find me almost towering over her. "Moose!, what are you doing here?" she smiled at me and I let a out a breath that I hadn't notice I was holding till then. " I'll see you inside Cam" said the guy that was with her and took the books she was carrying until that point and walked inside the class.. "So, you didn't answer my question. I thought you had classes all day today." she said still smiling at me.

"I do, but I just missed you too much so I thought that maybe we can, and is totally up to you, miss one class and go out for a little while?" I put my best pleading face just to assure that she was going to say yes but of course Cam being all responsible said no. "I've missed you too Moose but I can't miss class today, sorry. How about we go out tomorrow night? We can do whatever you like."

Oh she really shouldn't say things like that now that we are dating because a lot of ideas and escenarios come to my mind and not all are innocent. "What are you smirking about?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me and I can help myself and gave her a little peck on the lips. She smile at me before she started to walked away "I have to go in, see you tomorrow." She walked inside her class and I was tempted to stay there and wait for her to come out but I had classes too.

The next day I was so eager to see her all day, that I barely payed attention to any of my classes, the thing is that even though we saw each other on Fridays it was usually a quick half hour thing because Cam had classes early on Saturday's but today she promised we could go and I was walking on air. I was finally going out with her again and we could have a proper date after so long, honestly I just wanted to cuddle with her and kiss her senseless but I decided to go with a romantic date instead.

I put on a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black hight tops, I wanted to look presentable well more than presentable. I planned to take Cam to a little dinner were Luke used to worked, I would take her to a fancy restaurant but I didn't have the money, I should probably start looking for a job. I walked to her dorm and knock two times and waited for a while and then knock again. After 10 minutes of knocking I finally gave up and try to called Cam on her cell but was send to voice mail every time if I'm honest her voice mail was getting annoying by now.

I slide down her door and let my head fell against the door, what is happening to us? I felt asleep and before I noticed someone was shaking my shoulder "Moose?, Moose" I rubbed my eyes and focus on the petite figure in front of me. "Cam? I'm sorry, I was a little tired and I just felt asleep while waiting" Just after saying that I began to remembered that the reason I fall sleep was because I was waiting for her.

"Moose is ok, I'm sorry. I was studying and then time just flew by. I..I'm sorry" How could I get mad with that face? I mean she looked so adorable and I missed her so much. "Is ok Cam, I understand. How about we just go out to eat now?" I asked full of hope for what the night still had for us. She looked a little worried as she looked at her cell. "Moose I know I told you we can go out today but is really late and I have classes…"

Ok NOW I'm mad, so I basically fell asleep for 3..3?…yes 3 hours in the middle of her hall just for her to come here and tell me that we are not going out!. I raised myself took a deep breath and look at her straight in the eyes. "I understand that you need to study, we are both in Uni and have heavy workloads…"

"Moose please don't be upset you have to understand that.." I cut her off because for each second that was passing I was getting angrier. "Cam, like I was saying. I understand still we are in a relationship and I making all the effort here." She looked upset for a second but then I could see her getting mad. "I think you are being very unfair Moose" she said while crossing her arms across her chest.

" I feel the same way about you Cam, have a good night." I turned and walked away without looking back. I got into my dorm changed into my sweat pants and an old t-shirt I laid on my bed. I hated the fact that I had such high hopes for tonight for them to come crashing like this, God I'm acting like a teenage girl ugh!. Sleep didn't come easy that night partly because I had already slept 3 hours but mostly because I thought about what had happened earlier with Cam.

It was wednesday again and we hadn't talked since Friday, I missed Cam but I was tired of being ignore and I needed time to calmed down. I was sitting taking notes in class when I heard "Moose? hey moose?" I turned with a very confuse expression to face Sheldon. Sheldon who had actually told me to shut up when I sneeze while having the flu a month ago was talking to me in the middle of class. "Yes?" he gave a note and look back to the teacher. I raised an eyebrow and started reading the note, I put in my notebook and continue to look at the teacher but my mind was a hundred miles away.

Finally class ended, I put my things away and took deep breath before I walked outside. Cam was waiting next to the door. "Hey" I said and she turned to me, she seemed hesitant for a second but then took a step forward "I'm sorry" she said before hugging me tight. I buried my nose in her hair and we stay there for what felt like hours. She let go and I could see a few unshed tears, so I lower myself and peck her lips and I felt myself longing for a longer kiss but we needed to talk. I took her hand and we walked outside the building, I thought she was going to ask me where we were going but she just kept quite and tight her grip on my hand.

We arrived at the little dinner I was planning to get Cam weeks ago and opened the door for her, we found a table and sat down in front of each other. Cam was quite while she looked at the menu, I can sensed she was nervous so I stand up and push her lightly so I could seat next to her. The waiter came and I turned to Cam but she just shook her head so I order for both of us. "I'm not mad anymore" I could hear her releasing a long sight.

"I won't lie to you, I was mad but I missed you too much to stay mad at you." I gave her a sad smile and I saw her bitting her lip to stop herself to hopefully give me a smile. "I'm still sorry Moose, you know me I get to focus in school and is like everything else stops. But I know I was wrong and I actually got mad at you. God I'm really sorry about that too" She was getting upset and I hated seeing her like that.

"I understand Cam, I really do. I have a double major and time is really tight" After saying that I saw her eyes grew and began to fill with unshed tears and I cursed myself. "I didn't mean to make you feel worse, honest". She shook her head and brush the tears off her eyes " I know, I know you would never do that, is just that you have less time and still you made time and I'm just.." The waiter choose that moment to come with our fries and sodas, she looked at Cam and then she gave this look that scream that she was going to kill me for whatever I did to Cam and proceed to walk away. I couldn't blame her if I saw Cam crying like that I would kill however was making her feel like that.

I hug Cam tight and start giving her little kisses all over her face and finally I kiss her and I try to say how much I missed her and loved her threw the kiss. We enjoy our fries and ended up ordering more food and talking for hours and by the time we walked out of the dinner the waiter was smiling at me. Cam had to go grab some books from the library so I walked her there, we sat for a while trying to worked in our separate assignments. Cam was really focus on this graphic or schedule she was doing and I try my best to focus on my lecture but I just spend my time looking at her wondering how long would it be until I saw her again.

After she broke down in front of me I decided that at least until she felt more secure about her courses I should give her more space. She looked up from her notebook and smiled at me " So I was thinking how about we study together?" i was taken aback, she usually didn't like studying with me because I get bored easily and never let her concentrate. "Are you sure? Cam, is ok if we don't see each other as much…" She shook her head and put her hand up to made me stop. "Is not ok Moose. We are in this relationship together and I want to make an effort for it because if we are being honest I miss you a lot when we don't see each other" That made me grin like an idiot. " So I was thinking, I'm not sure about your schedule but if I'm right this should work for us" She then show me the schedule she was working on and on it was her classes and my classes with times for us to be together.

"You make an schedule for us to date?" She blush and look down "No…I mean yes.. Ok it was a dumb thing to do. I know I'm to organize but I wanted to.." I pretty much launch myself to the other side of the table and crush my lips with her, she was to adorable not to kiss. " I love it, you are amazing" She blush some more, we talk and look at the schedule as I walked to her dorm. She opened her door and turned to said goodbye but I kissed her instead, she smiled into the kiss. "Goodnight Moose, I see you tomorrow".

Just as she was about to close the door I put my foot so she couldn't "Moose?" I lean in gave a little peck " I love you Cam" she blush " I love you too". We look at each other for a while when a voice coming for inside her room broke the moment "I like both of you but could you close the door cause the light is hitting me in the face and I want to sleep!" We both chuckle and said our goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Caring is sharing. Mmmmh I've heard that phrase a lot and I'm a firm believer in sharing, for example I love how the pirates share their sneakers. The first time I saw Luke I was technically following him because i wanted his sneakers, sure I wasn't going to steal them but I wanted to used them or know where did he got them. Ok I'm loosing my train of thought here, so yeah I believe in sharing, sharing is good bla bla bla. Now I know that people are not things, I understand that you can share things but you do not share people. Having said that I hate sharing Cam with her brother.

"Moose, I swear I don't know where he is taking me" Cam chuckle and grabbed another book from the shelve. I huff for was must be the hundred time in an hour. "Really? I think that's awful, how does he think you can even begin to pack if you don't know where he is taking you?" Cam turned and raise a single eyebrow at me. "What? I know that is important for girls to know that so that you can be prepared and pack accordingly".

Cam laughed and the librarian came and told us to stop making noise or she would ask us to leave. "Ok I have everything I need is better if we leave now" I nod and we started packing our stuff, Cam's backpack looked heavy so I offered to take it but as usual she declined my offer. I love the fact that she is like that but sometimes I just wish I could carry her stuff like normal boyfriends.

"What's on your mind?" she said as we walked to her dorm. "I wish you would let me carry your things". She turned to looked at me, she gave me her backpack and we walked out of the library together. "Happy?" I nod and she smiled at me, we walked in content silence until we were a little over a block away from Cam's dorm. I stopped and made her turned around to see me "Yes?" she said while giving me another of those smiles I love so much, I hug her and she hug me back.

"I'm gonna miss you" I said while burying my nose in her hair "Is only going to be two weeks". at that I tightened my grip. Two weeks is a century without seeing her, is funny to think that at some point in our relationship we stop seeing each other for three weeks, sure we were fighting but we are so much better now. " I can't believe that you just said that. I think you should put your foot down with Ty and make him tell you were you are going so I can join you." She looked up and I pouted, I couldn't stop myself I felt like a little kid being abandon at camp.

Cam sigh and I felt bad I've been on this subject for more than a week since Ty wrote her telling her that for break they would be going on a trip together. Ty and Cam used to lived together in a foster home but once Ty moved out and had enough money he talked to their foster mother and she allowed Cam to move in with Ty. After Cam was accepted into NYC they decided that Cam should move in the dorms so that Ty could go on tour without worrying about her.

Being an only child I sometimes was jealous of their relationship, I know Cam loves Ty and I'm lucky he doesn't dislikes me because even though Cam keeps telling me that she loves me exactly as I am I know that if Ty didn't really like me I would change to try and made him like me just so that Cam was happy. Ty is a pretty awesome dude and I really think what he did for Cam was amazing but taking her away for two long weeks puts him in my list of persona non grata.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being annoying with this subject" I pulled back and gave her nose a little peck successfully making her laugh. "Is ok, i'm going to miss you too. Is just that I miss Ty too and even though I would love for you to come with us, I understand why he wants us to have this time for ourselves" I felt worse after she said that, of course she was excited to see her brother and Ty was even leaving Nora behind to spend alone time with Cam which was huge because since they went on tour together they were pretty much joined by the hip.

"Well since you are leaving in two days I think we should have a day just for us before that. What do you think?" She nodded and gave me a short kiss on the lips. I took her hand once more and we walked to her dorm, since she made that schedule for us we spend three of our evenings studying and doing uni related things together. I usually practice with the pirates daily which meant that I would studied with Cam and then I would leave and go to the vault, very few times joined by Cam. The pirates loved her and every time she came with me they would made a huge deal of her joining the rehearsals which I think she secretly loved.

"So are you going home for the break?" I looked up from my notes and snorted "Noooo, I'm staying with the pirates". She looked a little taken aback with my response "Okkk, no need to act like that" I was confuse I told her before about me staying and how my mom reacted about it, she went crazy and told me she would come to the vault and see me because she missed me too much. "I told you about my plans Cam". She shook her head "No, you didn't. You keep asking me where is Ty taking me but you never mention anything about your plans"

"Of course I told you Cam, maybe you just forgot" She looked me straight in the eyes " I didn't forget Moose, this is the first time you tell me your plans" I raise and eyebrow at her of course I told her, and for some reason it was really pissing me off that she would say that I didn't. I looked down at my notes and act like they were the most interesting thing in the world but I could feel her looking at me just waiting for me to answer her. The ringing of my cellphone broke the silence and I was usually annoyed when it happened in our Moose and Cam time but today I welcomed it with open arms.

After talking with Luke for a couple of minutes I turned to Cam and without hanging up told her I was leaving, I saw her about to say something but I just pick my things and went to the vault. Once I arrived at the vault I hang out with the Santiago twins and then rehearse with the rest of the pirates, Jacob asked me to stay for dinner and I was more than happy too. "So Moose what's going on with you?" Elena was one of Cam's favorite pirates, I always thought if Cam was to ever joined the pirates Elena would be the one that convince her.

I took a bite of my chicken while asking what she meant. She made a disgust face and turned to the twins and asked them about some moves, I shrug my shoulder and kept eating. At the end of the meal when I was about to leave she corner me again and demand a proper answer "Nothing is going on why do you ask?" She crossed her arms across her chest and looked me straight in the eyes "Where is Cam?" I was about to shrug when she hit my arm "Hey!"

"I called her to tell her to come eat with us but she said that you would prefer to eat here alone" I looked at her like she had a three heads "What?" She told me about the phone called and how even though Cam didn't give her any specifics she notice how upset she was. I told her about what happened and that even though I felt bad that Cam was upset I was a little annoyed that she didn't pay attention to my plans. Through out my entire explanation she stayed quiet but I could sense that she was judging me "So that's what happened. And before you say anything I'll go and talk to her tomorrow."

"Well I'm glad that you are going to talk specially because you are wrong" I started to protest but she held her hand to stop me. "Moose you told us last week about your plans to come here, and you also told us not to tell Cam anything because you were waiting to see if you could go with her and Ty"

What? I know I wanted to go with her but I'm sure that I also told her about my backup plan, Elena stayed there watching me while I tried to remember when I had told Cam about my plans and when I finally understood that I actually hadn't told her anything she smirked at me. "So now you believe Cam?" I let my head fall and groan "I can't believe I just initiated the stupidest fight ever!" She chuckle " I can, is ok just apologize to Cam. I'm sure she'll be ok with it"

I stayed a little longer in the vault wallowing which the rest of the pirates found very amusing, I love them but honestly they are the worst sometimes. I finally fall asleep without realizing it and woke up with a crooked neck and I hurt so much!. I looked for my cell but the battery had die overnight so I tried to found another clock until finally I found Elena and Jacob in the kitchen flirting. "Moose you are finally awake". Finally awake? " What time is it?" Elena gave me her cell and I almost pass out again, it was one pm. I had slept for half a day.

I freaked out until the both of them manage to calm me down. "What's wrong dude?, sure you slept a lot but I thought you didn't have any classes now." I told Jacob about my plans with Cam and how things were after I basically accused her to forget about my plans. "Oh ok I get it. Well I suggest you go call her from my cell and go find her and apologize a lot" After the six time I called Cam and the call went to voice mail I decided to go and find her in her dorm, luckily I found her in her there.

"Sorry ok, before you say anything I'm so sorry for that comment I …" She smile and let me in her room. "Is ok, but honestly you didn't tell me Moose" I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist "I know that now, I talked to Elena and she made me realized that, did I already told you that I'm sorry?" I pouted more which I know for a fact that she finds adorable. She gave my lips a little kiss and I pull her more towards me "So how about we do something?" I felt her arms around my neck which put a huge smile on my face and I lean for a longer kiss.

We decided to stay in so Cam could finish packing and because we could cuddle in her bed now that Kirstin was away for her break. "My neck is killing me" I said while rubbing my hand over it trying to sooth the pain. Cam turned from putting her suitcase next to the door and looked at me. "Do you want me to give you a massage?" I try to nod but it only made my neck hurt more, she laugh and I would be mad but her laugh is so beautiful and it made me smile.

She motion for me to lay on her bed face down, she put herself on top of me and started to massage my back going up to my shoulders and finally to my neck and to say that I was in heaven was an understatement. I felt her lean a little and then her lips on my neck giving me little pecks there and then on my shoulders, I was about to turned when I heard the door being open and I felt Cam getting off me in a flash. "What were you doing Camille? a very angry voice from Chase felt the room and I try to made myself disappeared sadly I wasn't able to.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so that was a horrible experience, after Chase gave me what I can only describe as the I will kill you look, I raise from the bed and ponder if I should try to say hi to him and shake his hand but that was way out of the table now. " What was he even doing here? Cam try to calm him down explaining that I had a sore neck and she was just giving me a massage. Of course he didn't like the explanation but I could see him relax a little specially when Cam went forward and wrap him into a hug telling him how much she missed him. Before I could ask him what was he doing here Andie and Ty came in and I started to relax too until I caught the look Chase was giving me and then I just fix my eyes on the floor thanking god that he arrived at that point and not after when I was planning to turn around and made out with his little sister. Sure Cam wasn't technically his little sister but since he had being dating Andie he got closer to Cam and Ty which meant another over protective brother to fear.

Cam run into Ty and they started hugging and telling each other how much they miss each other, Andie gave Cam a quick hug and came to stand next to me and gave me a quick hug too. "So how've you being?" I was about to answer when Chase made his way to stand next to me "Yes Moose tell us how are you? and what exactly was going on here?" Andie turned to Chase and gave him a very weird look, before any one could say anything else Ty came and shook my hand but the second he saw Chase he asked him what happened, Chase stayed quiet still Ty instantly turned and gave me a pretty scary look.

"So, tell me where are we going?" said Cam as she joined the mini circle surrounded me I tentatively raised my eyes and saw Cam now walking towards her suitcase showing it to her brother. He turned around to watch her and I was pretty sure he was smiling at her, how could you not smile back. "Oh lil sis you have no idea don't you?" he laughed and I could see Cam's eyes lighting up. Cam walked towards Ty and Chase pulling them towards the bed passing just next to me and Chase took the opportunity to hit me with his shoulder as he passed making me fall seating down on the bed, Cam turned and looked at me and I just shrugged and she turned and gave Chase a disapproving look.

"I did nothing, honest" She narrowed her eyes and sat on her bed and Ty followed making himself so comfortable that I barely had any space left so I decided to take the hint and move to Kirstin bed next to Andie who looked confuse but also a little pissed off. "Well you haven't answer me yet. Where are we going?" Ty smiled "Is a surprise but I promise you that you are going to love it or at least you are going to act like you do because you love me" Cam playfully push him but laugh and we all joined which apparently was a mistake in my case because Chase turned and gave me another killing look.

I cleared my throat and Cam look at me funny. Ty took this opportunity to walk towards the door and opened it "Well I think is time for us to leave" at that I just couldn't stayed quite "What?!" Now all of them turned and looked at me funny I clear my throat again " I mean I thought you were going to go tomorrow" Ty smirked and I could just tell that he was enjoying this way too much. Cam also turned my way with a confused look and then turned to Ty but before she could asked anything he told her that he just meant that we should go to eat because Nora was waiting for us. Ty and Cam went out first and the second I was about to go out the dorm Chase pull me in and shout at them that we'll be just a second and close the door.

The next thing I knew I was against the door and Chase was very close, I saw Andie trying to pull him away but he kept a tight grip at my shirt. "Chase what's wrong?! Let him go" He turned and look at her "Sorry Andie but we need to talk" She shook her head, she knew better than to argue with him still she try again. "Chase at least let him seat and then we all can talk about whatever is that is bothering you". He let go of me, I walked and sat on Kirstin bed while they sat on Cam's. Chase started by telling Andie everything and she snorted and then the fight or as they called it "the exchange of opinions" started, she of course told him that he was over reacting and he told her that I was basically trying to rape his sister "She was on top" it came out of my mouth before I could even process the idea and then Chase launch or at least tried to launch himself at me.

Andie pulled him down and came to seat next to me, I thought she was there to protect me but the slap in the back of my head made me realize otherwise. "Ok that was really out of line Moose" I nodded and explained what actually happened of course making it sound like I could barely moved my head before she massage me and how we really weren't doing anything. Both of them looked a little calmer now and then I screw up again "Honestly Chase we weren't going to do anything and I understand that you feel like Cam is your sister. Is like when you started dating Andie and I was pissed because she is like my sister and of course I was sure that you too were doing things that.." and again the slap came but this time way harder.

I turned to see Andie blushing or maybe just red from anger and I knew that I had just lost my only allied. " I mean.." I turned to Chase and he was smirking at me so I just stop in mid sentence because honestly I didn't have anything to say, I feel the need to find a hole and dive in it. "Look Moose we get it you and Cam weren't doing anything" I turned to Chase and he gave this look that told me he wasn't believing that part. "but like you said is difficult for Chase to think of Cam with anyone and more so if he has to see it" We talked for a little while and Chase promised not to tell Ty anything and not to hit me, I promised not to tell Cam about this intervention so we would just tell her that they wanted to catch up with me because they were leaving just after lunch.

The three of us walked to the dinner where Nora, Ty and Cam were laughing. I thought Cam was nervous about my well being but I guess she was calm because Andie was there and she knew that she wouldn't let Chase kill me. We ate and have a pretty cool time with everyone, finally I got my answer about what Chase and Andie were doing there. They all were on tour together and they decided to come to NY to see Cam and me before everyone would go home and also they thought I was going to joined them in that trip. Ty and Nora seemed to be very happy together but I could also tell that this time they were going to be apart was going to be hard on both.

We talk for a while and then they asked Cam and I to give them a tour of NY, we walked a lot and we ended the tour at the vault so they could all meet the pirates. The pirates were freaking out once they meet Andie and Ty, we always talked about them so for them it was like basically meeting a celebrity. Between talking, dancing and eating we end up spending the night there and we had like 3 hours of sleep before we had to go to the hotel to pick Nora's, Andie's and Chase's things and went to the train station to dropped them off. The goodbye between Nora and Ty was sad although he tried to made it light and funny, I turned and look at Cam and I decided that I wasn't going to dropped her off tomorrow I was sure I was going to ruined her trip with some sad comment about how she was leaving me.

After that Ty and us walked to Cam's dorm and they pass out there while I went back to the vault and sleep for hours. Later at night when I woke up I gave Cam a call and asked her to meet me in the park were I first met Luke. I made a point of arriving early because even though it was a nice place I never like Cam to go out alone and later I learned that Ty felt the same when she arrived with him at the park. "Hey guys" I said while walking towards Cam and Ty, I shake his hand and gave Cam a little peck on her cheeks. "Hi Moose, I was just walking her here. I'll be in your dorm Cam don't stay out to late please we are leaving early tomorrow. See you Moose" He turned and walked away without saying anything else.

"So why did you want to meet me here so late?" she said facing me and I took that opportunity to snake my arms around her waist and kiss her like I wanted too all day. We broke apart after a while and I just looked into her eyes enjoying having her so close before she would go away for those two weeks. "I just wanted to have a little time to ourselves before you leave and also I wanted to tell you that I wasn't going to be able to go tomorrow to drop you off" She seemed upset about the last thing but accepted it without any discussion. We went to seat on one of the benches for hours just talking, joking and kissing.

Finally I walked her to her dorm three hours later and found Ty waiting awake on Kirstin bed "Good thing I told you not to be late" his tone was full of sarcasm but a honest smiled made his way into his face once Cam stuck her tongue out at him. I took a step forward and said my goodbyes and I told him that I wouldn't see them tomorrow. Cam walked me out and close the door behind her just as Ty shouted something about that he expected me to behave because he was going to open the door at any second now.

We hug and I told Cam how much I was going to miss her but that I thought her trip was going to be awesome and I couldn't wait for her to be back and show me pictures. We agree that she should focus on her trip so aside from a message telling me she arrived well to wherever she was going and one when she was back we were not going to text each other. I hated it but I thought it was the best so here I was saying goodbye to my girlfriend for two weeks acting like everything was cool but actually wishing I could fit in her suitcase. I walked to the vault and send her one last message before falling sleep.

To Cam

From Moose

I love you! Have a great trip. 3


	5. Chapter 5

So, the best way to go on about spending time without Cam is to basically do a lot of things. The day she went away I actually went to see her at the station but I couldn't bring myself to walked to were she was standing next to Ty. She looked around twice and the temptation to walked intensified but I stopped myself, I would definitely said something on the line of take me with you and ruined her trip. They boarded the train and I turned around and walked out of the station with absolutely no plan in my mind.

I wandered for a while until I found myself walking to Cam's dorm I sighed this is going to be tougher that I thought. I put my headphones on and changed courses and went to visit the pirates. Just before I walked in I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Luke standing there smiling "Hey man, what are you doing here?" We shook hands and he told me about how he needed to come back to finish some paperwork with the bank, he was staying for 10 days and I couldn't be happier. The pirates cheer the moment they saw him but later wonder what was he doing there, Jacob and Luke went away to talked while I stayed with the rest of the pirates planning the next two weeks.

The rest of the night flew by, I helped at the club until it closed and literally fall asleep before my head would hit the pillow. I woke up with the Santiago twins arguing about a girl they saw and one was sure she said hi to him while the other argue it was the other way around. Finally I decided to stretch and walked to the kitchen, the search for food was not something that I was accustomed too, sure I've been living in a dorm but my roommate was pretty cool. Now I found myself practically freaking out because the only eatable thing that I found was a questionable bread and I mean questionable.

"Moose, what are you doing?" Luke appeared out of nowhere while I studied the bread trying to decide if it was possible for me to eat it and not die. "I was looking for something to eat" He looked at the bread and gave a tentative step toward me, he took the bread from me and my eyes followed it until Luke throw it into the trash. "There is one thing you have to learn if you want to survive living here" my stomach decided that it was a good time to growled and Luke raised and eyebrow. "If you want to eat breakfast here, you either hide food or eat out, come on I'll buy you something"

I put on a t-shirt as quickly as possible and we walked out of the vault, the sun hit me and I closed me eyes and put a hand up trying unsuccessfully to bloke the light. "Dude, is not like you are a vampire, come on" He chuckle and we walked to the dinner were he used to worked, the new waiter looked at me funny and I remembered the scene with Cam and how she reacted then. Luke noticed me looking at the waiter "I took Cam for a date here and she was working" he nod and was about to say something when the waiter came and took our order.

The entire time she took our order she had her eyes fixed on Luke and I could see him completely oblivious to all her flirting. "So how is everything with you and Natalie?" he instantly smile and I was sure everything was amazing. We spend the rest of the hour talking about his new life and although he still missed the pirates he loved the new opportunities that were presenting himself there. I tried to order things a couple of times but the waiter kept coming asking what I want while looking straight at Luke, at the end she gave us and by us I mean Luke, the check with her phone number written on the back.

Luke paid and left the check on the table smiling apologetically at her while we walked away, "Great now I can't come back" I said while walking back at the vault "You had to charmed her didn't you, you had to show your dimples and be all Luke like and now I can't come back." he chuckle while shaking his head. I continue ranting about how if I ever came back she was going to spit on my food or something until Luke finally push me and I bumped into a girl that was walking the other way spilling all her belongings on the sidewalk "I'm sorry, so sorry". Luke and I helped her pick up her stuff and I saw a pair of ballerina shoes "do you dance?". She looked at me and nod "Like I said i'm really sorry…" Luke cut my off "It was my fault we were goofing around and I pushed him and I swear I didn't see you"

We all stand up after finally picking all her stuff and I decided to introduce myself, "I'm Moose by the way and this is Luke", we shook hands "I'm Kate" we talked for a while and I invited her to joined us at the pirates, she seemed a little hesitant so Luke put her at ease telling her that maybe she would prefer to meet them at their club that night. After she accepted we said our goodbyes and went on our away again to the vault, once their I started telling them about the waiter and Luke responded by telling them about Kate. Elena looked at me funny but I heard Luke talking to her about me just being friendly.

"You had a good time with Luke today" I turned and Elena had her arms crossed and I just knew that it wasn't an empty comment so I turned and crossed my arms. "Yes, it was nice. I missed talking to him, I own him a lot". She nodded and smiled "We all do, some of us wouldn't have a place to live if it wasn't for him" I smiled at that,we talked for a while and then joined the pirates at practice. The night came and it was time to go and managed the club, I was pumped I love to passed time there with them specially because I could dance and compete with other people.

The night was amazing we stayed in the club until 3 and we were having the best time, i was specially happy when Kate came with her friends and joined the fun. Kate stayed after we closed and helped us clean and then joined us at the vault, she blended well with the group but I noticed Elena watching us constantly until she finally said her goodbyes. My head hit the pillow at five without a care in the world, the same routine repeated itself for over a week, Kate kept visiting the vault with her friends and some pirates started trying to asked her to join them. Luke was set to leave on thursday, Elena, Jacob and I decided to joined him at the train station.

"I have to say Moose I'm impressed with you" I smiled, the fact that Luke said something like that to me made me happy, I respect him so much that any complement feels amazing. " I mean the first day I arrived and you told me Cam was away I was sure you were going to spend the two weeks moping around" as he said that it hit me, I haven't been thinking about Cam. Sure I thought of her but I didn't remember the last time I talked about her, Elena came and gave Luke his ticket and I looked at her like she was the answer to all my questions. Jacob walked Luke to the train while Elena and I stayed near the entrance of the station to give them some privacy "What's wrong with you?" I knew she had noticed and I was glad she gave me this opening so I could tell her.

"I..I" I couldn't explained exactly what I was feeling because honestly I didn't know. "Something about Cam?" I nod and she sighed. "Are you rethinking your relationship?" My eyes grew like sausages "No, I love Cam" I could see her relaxing "Is just she's almost back, and I haven't really missed her or if I'm being honest I barely thought about her and I don't understand because …because"

She sighed again "Is ok Moose, you two promise each other to spend your vacations apart, she wanted to have some time with her brother. You two spend a lot of time together and is ok if you want to dedicated your time to your friends, don't freak out about it." I nodded she was right there was no reason to freak out. We walked back to the vault with Jacob and the Santiago twins were arguing again about a girl yet again, I swear those two have a one track mind. "So Moose are you ready for Cam's arrival?" one of them asked me.

I nod and walked there way "Did I ever tell you that she call you?" that got my attention completely "What?" they explained that the first day when I was at the club my cellphone rang and it was Cam calling, she explained that she had arrived to San Francisco with Ty. They talked to her for a while and then promised to tell me that she had called. "She was supposed to text. Why didn't she text me?" They shrugged and left to worked in some new moves they were supposed to perfect before the next battle, which was only two days away.

I went looking for my cellphone but I couldn't find, I spend a good half hour trying and was about to give up when I heard Elena in the kitchen talking to someone and laughing, I could only hear her so I knew she was talking on the phone. "Yes I'll tell him I promised, I'm so glad you called I miss you" I wonder who would she missed, as far as I knew the pirates were basically all her friends and possibly her family. "hahaha yes I know what you mean. I actually find his cell in the fridge yesterday hahahaha" Wait what? whose cell did she find? My cell? Who is she talking too? And then realization strike and I enter the kitchen just as she was saying her goodbyes and pressing end call in her cell.

"Moose! I was just talking to Cam" I didn't need a mirror to know that I was looking at her like I wanted to kill her. "Why didn't you try to find me?" she started to say something when Jacob started calling all the pirates for the final rehearsal of the day. I looked at her and repeat my question "She said she had being trying to called your cell all day but it kept sending her to voicemail. So she finally decided to called me but she was at a theater and the play was about to start so she just asked me to give you a message. She didn't have more time Moose, that's why I didn't look for you." I was upset I heard her talking to Cam and in the amount of time they talked she could at least try to walked around the vault to search for me, I would have run to her if I knew Cam was calling.

"Guys! Come on we don't have all day." Jacob voice interrupted my thoughts and we went into rehearsal, we were about to made one of the last moves when it hit me, she hadn't told me what Cam message was. I was about to stopped and asked but the Santiago twins started the final moved and I was pretty sure that if I stopped them it would be hell to payed with Jacob. The last twenty minutes of practice my mind kept wondering off to Cam and what her possible message could be. The second Jacob called practice off I walked straight to Elena and before I could open my mouth she said "She asked me to tell you that she was coming home in two days".

Cam was coming home! I couldn't believed she was finally coming back ,I wanted to do a happy dance. Actually I did a happy dance, my girlfriend was coming back to me and all the doubts I was having about why I didn't miss her went away. I helped Elena cooked and in the middle of dinner it hit me again, she was coming home the day we had our battle I turned to looked at Elena and she was laughing with Jacob. I raised my voice "Did Cam tell you at what time was she arriving?"

Elena turned and nod "She said she was arriving at eleven thirty on the last train. Ty is coming back with her so you shouldn't worry about picking her up and that she would see you the next day" she returned to her conversation and my mind started planning scenarios, yeah right I wasn't going to picked her up. Is like she doesn't know me at all I chuckle and continue to eat.


End file.
